1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector providing an interface for a storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
The Serial ATA International Organization published a proposed Serial ATA draft specification of revision 0.70 on 21 Sep. 2006. The Serial ATA draft specification disclosed an internal micro Serial ATA plug connector (hereinafter the Micro SATA plug) and an internal micro Serial ATA backplane connector (hereinafter the Micro SATA backplane) for mating with the Micro SATA plug in Pages 101-109.
The micro SATA plug has a signal segment and a power segment sharing a common base. The signal segment has a tongue portion extending from the common base for mating into the micro SATA backplane and seven signal contacts disposed in one side face of the tongue portion for delivering signals. The power segment has a tongue portion extending from the common base for mating into the micro SATA backplane and nine power contacts disposed in one side face of the tongue portion for delivering powers. The tongue portions of the signal segment and the power segment are coplanar and the contacts of the signal segment and the power segment are disposed on the same side of the tongue portions.
The micro SATA backplane has a signal segment and a power segment for mating with the signal segment and the power segment of the micro SATA plug. The signal segment and the power segment share a common insulated housing. The signal segment defines a slot in the housing for receiving the tongue portion of the signal segment of the micro SATA plug. The signal segment has seven signal contacts disposed in one inner side face of the slot for delivering signals. The power segment defines another slot in the housing besides the slot of the power segment for receiving the tongue portion of the power segment of the micro SATA plug. The power segment has nine power contacts (two of them are optional MFG pins) disposed in one inner side face of the slot for delivering powers.
However, the market demands new interfaces to increase the transfer speed of the micro SATA specification and compatible with the micro SATA plug and incompatible with micro SATA backplane.